


if i say i love him

by TrashForMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForMurphy/pseuds/TrashForMurphy
Summary: murphy sometimes wonders if bellamy knows he keeps him up at night





	if i say i love him

**Author's Note:**

> title from "what more can i say" from falsettos!!

murphy sometimes wonders if bellamy knows he keeps him up at night. murphy’s mind is full of conflict and it tears him up whenever his mind is blank, which is most of the time. he wants so bad to just forgive bellamy for all the shit he’s put him through but he can’t. and every time he thinks about it, there’s a noose around his neck all over again. it’s bullshit he thinks. knows. still, when he’s alone he ends up knocking on the door of his room, and the second the door opens his hands are tangled in his hair and he’s kissing him. he leaves before they have a chance to say anything. (before he can say i love you or other things he’ll regret the next day).

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this
> 
> kudos and comments feed my ego <3


End file.
